The present specification relates generally to the field of rear camera systems for vehicles. Vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, SUVs, vans, recreational vehicles, etc., may be equipped with a rear camera system, sometimes known as a backup camera or reversing camera. The rear camera is configured to capture an image of the area behind the vehicle, generally the area towards the ground. The area may include a blind spot hidden from view of the rear view mirror and side view mirrors. The image is transferred to a display, allowing the driver to monitor the area behind the vehicle.
Backup camera systems are especially common on larger vehicles where a large area behind the vehicle may be hidden from the driver. Such larger vehicles are also commonly used to tow trailers, such as utility trailers, enclosed trailers for animals, boat trailers, travel trailers, etc. These trailers obscure the backup camera of the vehicle and introduce a new blind spot that may make backing up the vehicle and trailer hazardous. While some trailers may be equipped with a separate backup camera, these camera systems require a second display. In addition, conventional trailer back up cameras require manual set up.
There is a need for a rear camera system for a vehicle that allows for the improved integration of a trailer rear camera system. Further still, there is a need for a display control system that automatically provides a trailer camera view on an in-vehicle display. Yet further, there is a need for a trailer back up camera system that automatically selects the appropriate camera for display. Yet further still, there is a need for a method of selecting video signals for display from multiple sources including a trailer camera.